Zonas Prohibidas
by Stear's Girl
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON.- Pequeña historia sólo para adultos, una breve fantasía para celebrar Halloween.


**DISCLAIMER****: Como siempre, los personajes no son míos ni busco lucrarme con ellos, únicamente divertirnos. La historia es de mi autoría.**

_Este micro-fic nació de un reto para escritoras y fue escrito en un día. Les advierto que es muy explícito, Lemon, Hentai, cachondo o como quieran llamarlo. Si este tipo de escenas les molestan, perturban o disgustan, les invito a no leerla._

_Además, no es un "happy-end", sino una calentita historia de miedo. Aclarado todo, a disfrutar!_

* * *

.-

**ZONAS PROHIBIDAS**

.-

Definitivamente no fue una buena idea acudir a esa fiesta de Halloween en la mansión de Lakewood, pero tampoco pudo negarse. Al fin y al cabo, son familia, y Albert, su marido, es el patriarca del clan Andrew. Pero a Candy esa casa le trae malos recuerdos por tanta gente que ya no está, como Stear y Anthony.

Para colmo, Archie le recordó burlonamente la broma del fantasma del ala prohibida, y Candy, con su habitual impulsividad aceptó el reto de su elegante primo adoptivo de volver a aquella tétrica área de la mansión para comprobar que no existía el mentado fantasma.

Albert asintió divertido al desafío de Archie, pero no pudo ir con ellos porque se empezó a sentir mal y prefirió irse al dormitorio de invitados que fue dispuesto para él y su esposa.

_-Será en otra ocasión, chicos, parece que estoy resfriándome. Que se diviertan. Archibald, cuida de mi mujer, queda en tus manos._

_«Por supuesto, querido "tiíto"...» _Los planes del Elegante consisten precisamente en cuidar pero que muy bien de la esposa del Patriarca.

Diez años después de aquella fiesta donde bailó con Anthony, los primos adoptivos suben las escaleras y se dirigen hacia el ala prohibida de la mansión que continúa estando abandonada y a oscuras. Archie se deleita con la espléndida vista del contoneo de esa mujer... que no es suya.

A Candy le recorre un escalofrío por todo el espinazo al recorrer el pasillo de las estatuas de cera, pero se dice a sí misma que no pasa nada. Además, Archie la acompaña esta vez. Cuando entran en la sala de las estatuas rotas el joven discretamente cierra la puerta con seguro.

_ -Archie, ¿estás ahí?_

_ -Por supuesto, Gatita… ¿qué se te ofrece?_

Archibald se acerca sigilosamente a la rubia y susurra en su oído con seductora voz.

_ -¿Tienes miedo, preciosa?_

_ -¡Claro que no! ¡Y ya basta de bromas! ¡Quiero volver ahora mismo con mi marido!_

_ -¿Pero por qué tan pronto, Gatita? La diversión está a punto de comenzar…_

Dicho esto, Archie besa suavemente el perfumado cuello de la chica a la vez que la pincha con alguna sustancia que la hace perder un poco la voluntad, pero no la conciencia.

_-No sabes cuánto envidio al tío William, Candy. Odio saber que él es tu dueño, que puede hacerte el amor cada que se le antoje, saborear tu dulce piel, beber de tu fuente más íntima, alojarse en el suave nido entre tus piernas. Jamás te he olvidado, Gatita: desde que tenía trece años has sido la inspiración de mis más calientes fantasías… _

_-Archie, basta…-_ la joven suplicaba, pero sin fuerzas, debido a la ponzoña inyectada y a que en realidad el toque de su primo la estaba excitando mucho. Había algo muy atractivo en el joven.

De hecho, de vez en cuando se soñaba practicando indecentes actos carnales en compañía de Archie o los difuntos Stear y Anthony, sintiendo un gran cargo de conciencia al despertar.

No supo si fue por la droga o por el deseo, pero su ser entero comenzó a responder a las caricias de Archie. Y es que él ya no era aquel adolescente delgaducho, sino todo un hombre con cuerpo estilizado pero musculoso, de masculinas facciones, muy atractivo y seductor; sin duda con bastante experiencia sexual, a tenor de cómo la estaba haciendo estremecer con sus caricias y besos.

_ -¿Te gusta lo que te hago, verdad Gatita? Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto nunca. Si muero después de esta noche bien habrá valido la pena por haber podido hacerte el amor._

_ -Ahh, siii-_ Candy ya no pensaba, sólo sentía.

El elegante hombre la despojó de su ropa y acarició suavemente su cuerpo… ¡cuántos años deseando hacerlo! Encendió una luz de gas que iluminó con una tenue luz la estancia, lo suficiente para contemplar con avidez a la diosa desnuda que tenía enfrente.

No pudo resistir más. La tumbó con delicadeza en el suelo alfombrado y ahí comenzó a hacerla y sentirla suya, con dulce frenesí, pasión y lujuria. Como si de verdad esa misma noche fuera a morir y le estuvieran concediendo por última voluntad hacerle el amor a la mujer de su vida.

No hubo rincón del níveo y hermoso cuerpo femenino que Archie no besara, lamiera, succionara o tocase, sin dejar de decirle preciosas y ardientes palabras. Ella no respondía nada, pero no sólo se dejaba hacer, aunque estaba demasiado intoxicada por aquella droga que le inyectaron comenzó a acariciar a su entregado amante haciéndolo enloquecer con su toque y sus gemidos.

Pero estaba lo suficientemente viva como para sentir el grueso falo de su primo adoptivo y gozar de la pasión de Archie, quien ya la estaba penetrando con fuerza, profundamente tomándola por la cintura a ratos y pasando sus manos por el resto de su cuerpo, a la vez que miraba extasiado los gemidos de placer de la chica y el bamboleo acompasado con sus propios envites de los preciosos senos que había saboreado antes. Pareciera que hasta para hacer el amor este hombre era fino y elegante.

Él quería quedarse enterrado en ese hermoso cuerpo para siempre, ¡oh, claro que sí!, tenerla por toda la eternidad, pero había hecho un trato y era hora de cumplirlo porque por eso era un caballero.

_ -Ohhh, ohhh, siiiii… míaaa!_

Dio las últimas embestidas con la mayor intensidad que pudo y la sujetó por las caderas en un esfuerzo titánico por adentrarse todo lo profundamente posible para luego correrse en lo más hondo de la íntima cavidad de la chica gritando su nombre a la vez que la rubia gritaba el suyo.

Sin duda esa fue la música más exquisita que Archibald Cornwell pudo escuchar jamás. Le costó salir de ella porque era lo último que quería y porque los músculos internos de la feminidad de Candy estrujaban deliciosamente su miembro debido a los espasmos de placer.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta chirrió espantosamente y el joven se desvaneció, como si hubiera perdido el sentido. Candy dio un alarido de terror al ver que entraba una horrible sombra.

El ente dijo algo que ella no comprendió y con las garras arrancó el alma a Archie de su cuerpo. Ella todavía lo pudo oír decirle antes de que el espíritu se elevara al cielo lejos del alcance de la maligna sombra:

,

**_ -Te amo, Candy… no me arrepiento de nada… te espero en el cielo…_**

**_,_**

**_,_**

**FIN**

* * *

.,.,.

Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado y estaré muy contenta de leer sus reviews.


End file.
